The Total Drama Restaurant
by GermanyMadridista4Life
Summary: While Blainely is doing a fifth season with the new competitors, Chris makes the others work in Das Total Drama Restaurant in Munich, Germany. And we all know it, that can only mean one thing. Drama!
1. It's A Beautiful Day

All the Total Drama contestants from the first three seasons gathered in front of a restaurant. They had all met at the airport of Munich and took the train to the station that was the nearest to the address they had gotten from Chris.

They all had received a envelope with a plane ticket to Munich, Germany and a letter with an address and Chris's signature. As they still had a contract, they all packed their suitcases and took the plane.

When they arrived they saw Trent sitting at a bench. A really tired-looking Gwen rested her head at his shoulder. They were both yawning and Trent looked like could fall asleep any moment.

"How come you guys are already here?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, we both got a text message from CHEF that said," Trent took his phone out of his pocket. "Neuer! Scheiwiller! Pack the stuff you would need for a holiday in a hotel for a few weeks and get to this address!"

Then Gwen took over. "At the moment we were in Bremen, at a football match Trent wanted to see, so we went back to Hamburg, packed our suitcases and came here. By the time we left it was one in the morning. "

"How long was the ride, it looks like you two are dying" Duncan grinned.

"Nine hours, we got in a traffic jam." Trent rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, I see you've all gotten here. How did you enjoy your way to this beautiful location?" Chris laughed as he saw the, now sleeping, couple.

"Just tell us why we're here, why we had to bring suitcases and why there's a cloth hanging over the frontage of this restaurant."

"Heather, Heather, don't be so uptight, you'll be like Courtney if you keep acting this way. But I will explain." Chris took the corner of the cloth and pulled it off the frontage.

'Das Total Drama Restaurant' it said in colorful elegant letters.

"Das Total Drama Restaurant? Really?" Heather pinched herself to check if this was really happening, hoping she would wake up from this nightmare. But she didn't.

"Yup. And you guys, are going to work here, you have to considering the fact you still have a contract. And the suitcases you had to bring? Well, let's say the hotel above this restaurant is going to be your new home. Now, listen good, here's the rooms!"

Chris cleared his throat and began to speak. "One the first floor in room one: LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth and Sierra.

Sierra and LeShawna shrugged while Lindsay and Beth squealed happily.

" Room two: Heather, Izzy, Gwen and Bridgette."

No one reacted. Heather showed no emotion, Izzy was dancing around, Gwen was asleep on Trent's shoulder and Bridgette sighed.

"Room three: Trent, Geoff, DJ and Alejandro."

"Wow, this is going to be so cool!" Geoff put his arms around Alejandro, who glared at him, and DJ who wooed along.

"Now, on the second floor, in room four: Katie, Sadie, Eva, Courtney and room five: Duncan Justin, Cody and Noah!"

"Cody and Noah together? I wish Duncan and Justin sooo much luck. NoCo rocks! They're totally gay!" Izzy said.

Noah and Cody were standing pretty close to each other but stepped aside as Izzy said this.

"And the last room, room 6: Ezekiel, Tyler, Owen and Harold."

The former contestants wanted to walk into the restaurant but Chris stopped them. " I haven't told you what your job here is yet."

"The waiter will be Gwen and Trent considering they're from here and sadly no one else can speak German. MISS SCHEIWILLER! MISTER NEUER!" Chris yelled the last four words, causing them to wake up.

"What?" Trent asked in a sleepy voice.

"You and Gwen are going to be the waiters, take the guest's orders and take the money after they ate" Chris explained. "Oh, okay."

"The servers are going to be Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, Alejandro, Justin and Heather. In the kitchen we have Ezekiel, Tyler, Beth, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Duncan and LeShawna which leaves Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah and Cody to play with and keep an eye on the kids in the kiddies playground. Now, take your suitcases and bags upstairs, you have an hour and a half to unpack and get ready, the restaurant opens for lunch at twelve. Your uniforms are on the beds."

They all groaned, sighed and grumbled but they all picked up their things and did what Chris said.

-x-

"I love this bed." Gwen laid down on one of the beds.

Bridgette took the one next to her. "This uniform isn't so bad, I quite like it actually."

Gwen opened her eyes and Heather also turned around to look at the clothes Bridgette was putting on. Izzy was jumping on her new bed.

"Looks good" Heather told Bridgette. The mouths of the others fell open. Did Heather just gave a compliment? "Did you just compliment me?" Bridgette asked.

Heather shrugged. " You know, now that we're not in that stupid show anymore, I thought I just should act nice. I mean, I have to live and work with you guys from now on."

Bridgette was shocked at first, but then smiled . "You're welcome Heather, that is as long as you keep acting this way."

They heard Izzy turn on the shower. She ran back into the bedroom and jumped on her bed. "I'm so close to the, waterline" she sang.

Bridgette and Gwen both got up at the same moment. Bridgette to turn of the shower and Gwen just walked away with her new uniform in her arms, making up some lame excuse that she wanted to see the uniforms the guys had gotten. The others immediately asked if they were dating again, but Gwen told them there was nothing going on between her and Trent and that they were just good friends who happen to live in the same house.

-x-

Meanwhile, the 'kitchen staff' was having a meeting. They had picked up a menu from the pile because they wanted to see what kind of food they had to make. Luckily, they were able to make all the dishes on the menu, they were pretty easy.

Of course, none of them spoke German, so Duncan had picked some poor nerdish guy off the street and made him translate everything to English.

"So, LeShawna, you can also do the drinks?" Geoff asked. "Of course I do, I'm not stupid." "Okay people, fifteen minutes before the restaurant opens and the waiters are still not here," Duncan stated "Geoff I thought you told them to come here five minutes ago."

"I did, I told Trent and that he should get Gwen on his way here, but I guess they're not ready yet"

-x-

Geoff was right, they were far from ready.

Trent was already in his uniform, waiting for Gwen, who walked out of the bathroom, showing Trent her uniform. Trent's mouth fell open in surprise. "You're umm…" "I know, why does this thing have such a deep cleavage?"

Trent smirked. "I don't know, but I know I enjoy watching your boobs." Gwen put her hands on her hips and sighed. "You're such a typical guy, all guys think off is boobs," Trent opened his mouth but Gwen wasn't finished "and asses." Trent now closed his mouth again.

He stood up and but his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck. "But I am a great boyfriend, right? And you told them they were just friends?" Gwen nodded. "You are and yeas, I did." "Great." Trent kissed his girl on the lips.

He held open the door for her. "After you." He gestured her to go first. "Thanks." She quickly pecked him on the lips and they walked down the hallway."

-x-

"Finally, you guys are here. What were you guys doing? You know what, there's no time for that conversation. Go get the menus and bring them to the guests, there already are a lot." Duncan didn't seem very happy with the couple being late.

Gwen and Trent did what they were told.

"Hier ist das Menü, wollen sie etwas zu trinken?" Gwen asked the first guests. They happily took the menus and told them what they'd like to drink.

"Two medium cokes, a medium apple juice and a large beer. And just so you know it, in Germany a large beer IS a large beer. You use those glasses" Gwen explained as she showed LeShawna really really large glasses.

"You sure I have to use those?" "Very sure, and I would hurry 'cause Trent is coming too." And she was gone.

LeShawna quickly filled the glasses and handed them to Bridgette, who would bring it to the table.

-x-

Noah and Cody were busy painting a ladybug on a little girl's face. "Are you guys gay?" The older sister, about fifteen, asked. "No, why would you think that?" Noah quickly said as his face became red.

"I don't know, you're hand is on Cody's so I thought it would be obvious." Noah immediately put his hand off of Cody's.

"Obviously gay" the girl muttered under her breath.

**(A/N I hoped you guys liked it, or at least liked the idea of this story. And sorry, I know it's kinda short, I will try to make longer chapters. Anyway, please review! And if you want something special to happen, just tell me, I'm open for suggestions!)**


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**(A/N I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday but I got in a fight with my mom, she said I wasn't allowed to use the laptop and I don't have my own computer, so I couldn't update. At first, I didn't even have author's notes at first. Sorry, will try updating faster!)**

After working for what seemed like a day, but actually was three hours, they had an hour off before they opened again for dinner.

"Ugh, I'm going to take a shower" Eva muttered and walked away.

"So what are we going to do?" Bridgette asked Geoff. "Well, I was thinking about…" "About what?" "I thought you'd come up with something. What about kissing? It's the only thing I can think of." Sounds good."

And so they began exchanging saliva, as usual. It become a habit.

"You want to do that too, princess?" Duncan tried. He earned a slap at the back of his head. "Shut it" was Courtney's answer.

"I still don't get why that little boy got so mad. He said "Me want to be Kiss" so then I painted cute little kissy mouths on his face and he got mad at me" a very confused Lindsay said. She really didn't get it. The little boy even had started singing a familiar song but she had no idea that it had to do with 'Kiss'.

"Maybe he meant he wanted to look like the band Kiss? You know, white face, maybe a black star around one eye?" Harold suggested. And he was right, that was what the boy head meant, but it was too late now.

-x-

Meanwhile, Heather and Alejandro were making out on Heather's bed.

"I love you" Alejandro whispered in Heather's ear as he placed light kisses on her neck. "I love you too. But keep it down a little, somebody might hear us?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly is that a problem?" Heather shrugged. "It's not, forget what I said."

Alejandro now started to suck at the skin of her neck. "No hickeys" she warned him. He let go of her and sighed. "Have I ever done anything right?" "Yeah, you love me." And they went back to making out.

-x-

Dinnertime was there and the restaurant was opened again. All the people who walked in wore expensive and chic-looking clothes.

"I'm not sure if they're aware of the fact that Total Drama is a tv-show" Noah whispered to Cody when they and the others walked to the playground. Cody giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Noah asked. Cody blushed. "No, I didn't." "You did, I'm sure of it. Don't play games with me."

"Why wouldn't he? NoCo rocks my socks" Izzy yelled. Turns out she had been listening to their conversation.

"Not that kind of games, Izzy! And you're not even wearing socks." Izzy shrugged. "But they all ship NoCo."

Cody turned around. "Even Sierra?" "Oh, no. Not her, but all the others do for sure!" Izzy bounced away.

"CODY!" Sierra some random little kid both yelled and ran up to him. "He's mine" the little kid said to Sierra as she tried to push her away. Of course, Sierra was a lot stronger and lifted the little kid up. "Cody is mine and no one else's. If you ever come close to him again, I'll break all of your little bones. You understand that?" She put her down again.

The small girl got really scared now. Her lower lip began to tremble and she started sobbing. After a few seconds, it turned into loud crying. All the other kids turned around to look what happened.

To stop the crying, Cody sat down and took the little girl on his lap. She immediately stopped screaming but was still sobbing. Noah went to get some napkins he could use to dry the tears.

"Sierra didn't mean what she said. She just overreacted" Cody soothed. Noah was back with the napkins and started to wipe the tears away. He used another napkin to let the girl blow her nose.

Courtney just walked past the entrance of the playground to bring a plate full of macaroni . She saw Cody and Noah comforting the kid and stopped. Bridgette bumped into her from behind. She had a questioning look on his face but when she saw her smiling friend pointing at the threesome, she also smiled. After standing there for a few moments, they started walking again.

"Are you alright again?" Cody asked. The girl nodded. "Look, there's Owen, I think he'd love to play with you!" "YAY! OWEN!" she yelled and stormed off.

-x-

The kitchen had become a hectic place. Everyone was either yelling, cooking or both.

Duncan and Geoff prepared a dish together. Not something difficult, just because it was faster. It was fries, salad and a wiener schnitzel with a slice of lemon. They had no idea what the difference with a normal schnitzel was, if there was a difference, so they just used one of the schnitzels that were in the freezer.

"So, what do we do with this lemon, with the schnitzel or with the fries" Geoff asked. "What do you think? Have you ever had fries with lemon?" "No, but I've never had a schnitzel either." Duncan dispiritedly shook his head.

Meanwhile, a very frustrated Eva was working with a very clumsy Tyler. "Just put the balls in the spaghetti!" she yelled. That seemed pretty easy, but Tyler wanted to do it with a sporty move and failed. "If you do that one more time, I'll make you wear a straitjacket!"

Now Tyler decided to work focused, he once wore a straitjacket to impress some girls at school and that didn't turn out well. He didn't want to risk that happening again.

"I knew you could do something if you don't try to be a macho!" The first 'compliment' Eva ever gave him.

Unlike Eva and Tyler, Beth and LeShawna could work together pretty well. The large family they had cooked for earlier, had asked Bridgette and Courtney to give the cooks a compliment. And besides the hard work, they also had a lot of fun.

"So, is this finished? I think it is." Beth nodded and LeShawna called Alejandro over to bring the three plates to the guests.

"I think we're the perfect team together." LeShawna held up her fist. "Now you're supposed to bump your fist against mine." Beth nodded and did what the older girl said.

-x-

The last people left and Justin locked the door. "Finally, now we can eat too, I'm starving."

They decided to eat in the backyard, around a campfire. They had marshmallows and dough to roast. That last thing was DJ's idea. You had to put your stick in the bucket with dough and then roast it above the fire.

Ezekiel , Katie and Sadie wanted to get some marshmallows but they couldn't Owen did not allow them. "But we only want some marshmallows, please step aside." Katie tried but it didn't help, not that she had expected that.

"Eva, Owen won't move!" Sadie wailed. Eva groaned but stood up. She started yelling words to Owen some of the others didn't even know. Owen eventually stood up and started roasting eleven marshmallows at the same time.

"This actually is kinda cool. It's so different from the show, now we really get to know each other" Bridgette said. They all nodded in agreement. "And DJ, I have to say, this was such a cool idea, how did you come up with this?"

"My uncle and aunt from Morocco taught me it." DJ obviously was the most convenient with this way of 'making your own buns'.

"Oh no!" Beth cried out loud. The dough had fallen from her stick into the fire. "I don't think I did it right." "Jeez, seriously?" Duncan laughed.

"Here, have some of mine." Cody offered her the half of his bun. She thanked him and hugged him sidewards.

There were a few minutes of silence as they enjoyed their food. But not for long, Izzy had taken a handful of dough and threw it on Gwen's head from behind. If she still had her short hair she had during the show, it wouldn't be a problem, but she had let it grow and now it was just as long as Izzy's.

Everyone expected her to become mad and walk away, but she didn't. She also took some dough in her hand and she and Izzy started a dough-fight. It was funny to look at it, but after a while, the others lost interest. That is, until Gwen hugged Trent from behind and smeared the dough all over his face.

"Burn!" Duncan and Geoff yelled at the same time, while they both applauded for Gwen's action.

"Let's go back inside before someone either gets hurt or starts crying." Bridgette grinned. They all stood up. Bridgette picked up the two buckets.

"I think I'm going to have a shower" Gwen laughed while she looked at a lock of hair that was covered in dough." "Yeah, me too," Trent said but then softly whispered, "Together." His girlfriend nodded, not showing she was happy he asked that. Izzy was having way to much fun with all the dough that was on her entire body to wash it off.

-x-

"So, princess…" Duncan began. He and Courtney stayed outside when the others went inside to hang around some more before going to sleep.

"So, asshole…" Duncan smirked and shook his head. "You're still mad at me for kissing Gwen, huh? Why did you forgive her and not me?"

"Well, she apologized. Something you wouldn't ever do. " That hit him. She was right, Gwen had apologized right after World Tour. That also was the day they broke up. He hadn't even thought of making an excuses.

Maybe he should try it, for the first time…

**(A/N I guess everyone has something for NoCo, haha. My sister and parents are really annoyed right now, the four female swimmers from the Netherlands just became second. They should feel bad for me, Germany wasn't even in the finale. Sobsob. Anyways, I hope you liked it, but that's what every author hopes…)**


	3. Funny How Love Is

**(A/N Sorry for not updating so long. I've got no excuse actually, just not much inspiration. But that doesn't matter. Sooo, uhm… On with the story now! It's incredibly short, I'm aware of that, but I think I'll have one more chapter up before the New Year)**

Duncan was asking Bridgette for help. He really wanted Courtney to forgive him, but had no idea how.

"So, if I get it right, you want to apologize to Courtney?" Bridgette raised her eyebrows. It would be hard to give some advice, maybe making Duncan sing like she did to Geoff.

"You could sing a song for her!" Bridgette tried. "Yeah, sure. That's like a straight Noah and a straight Cody, Chris without his sadism and Alejandro without his looks. That is not going to happen!"

So, that obviously was not a good idea.

"What about a dinner for two? I mean, it's Christmas and I'll just tell the others so they won't disturb you guys."

Duncan thought about it. It was a really good idea.

"Okay, cool. But how?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll get some of the girls to help. Just make sure you're here when the match starts, before Courtney is. Okay?" Duncan nodded. That went easy. The girls would make sure everything was okay.

-x-

Breakfast time. The new meaning was giving other people food before you've had something to eat yourself. And just because you're forced to work in a restaurant against your will and in a (for the most) strange country.

Lunch, pretty much the same.

Dinner the worst of all, how could someone expect you to be all happy when you are starving and would murder someone to get something to eat. All the delicious food and you can't eat any of it. That is, till the restaurant closed.

After the restaurant closed, there was an opportunity to eat, but not for Bridgette, Izzy and Lindsay. They were busy with fixing everything for Duncan and Courtney.

Bridgette was busy with the cutlery. Izzy was folding some red napkins, and Lindsay was busy with the candles and the plates with food .

"Is this all right?" she asked as she put the food down.

"Well, if it tastes the way it smells…" Bridgette grinned as she put some wine next to the plates.

"Looks incredible, girls." They turned around. Duncan, of course. He looked more than satisfied. Why wouldn't he? It was perfect!

Bridgette quickly made sure Duncan knew what he had to do. "Okay, Courtney's coming right now, pull out her chair for her, tell her how you feel and make sure you don't say anything stupid, okay? Girls, come on, I'm hungry"

-x-

"Alejandro not here, anyone can just walk in." Justin tried to push Alejandro off of him but without much success. Alejandro held him tight and wasn't going to let him go away. "What if someone walks in. And what if it's Heather?"

"Relax, I got the door locked, no one can walk in. It's just you and me. Alone" Alejandro whispered while stroking Justin's back. Justin put his head down in Alejandro's lap. "What's wrong?" Alejandro asked. "I don't know, it just feels bad to know you're cheating on Heather. I've never ever felt bad before." Alejandro sighed and nodded. "Same for me."

It was quiet for a little while. Justin pushed himself up to sit next to Alejandro. Alejandro put his hands on Justin's cheeks and pulled their foreheads together. It was comfortable that way. It was one of those little moments you realized what love was. Love wasn't about sex and pleasure, it was about being there and holding each other.

"I love you" he whispered. He got a smile and sweet soft kiss as an answer. Justin was about to say something when the door burst open.

"Guys we're having a 'Last day of 2012' dinner tonight and-" Gwen didn't finish her sentence. Justin and Alejandro let loose of each other as quick as they could. "Hi" was all that Justin managed to get out. Alejandro smiled an small and awkward smile. "Okay, I see you guys are busy and all but when were you guys going to tell us about this?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Justin and Alejandro looked at each other but didn't know what to say. Gwen didn't seem mad, not at all, but an answer to this question... "You know what? I don't even have to know, you guys make such a cute couple" she said hugging them, which was quite awkward for the boys

"Sooo, ummm… I think I'll just go back and do Gangnam Style with Izzy."And with that she was gone again.

So Gwen knew, that's someone, but how should they tell Heather? She was the one that deserved to know…


End file.
